


The Blessings of the Rain

by Manisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga had no way of getting home thanks to the everlasting rain that has befallen him. But luckily, a miracle happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessings of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was way back when and my first ever fanfic ^w^ I decided to share it here cuz who knows? Anyways, enjoy~

The rain was getting heavier and it was getting dark. Suga let out a deep sigh and ruffled his hair in frustration. If he knew it would rain, he could've asked Daichi to accompany him to his house. But Suga was late at locking up the gym, so Daichi must have gone ahead. Moreover, Daichi has a tight schedule everyday so he might have something to do back home.

Suga looked at the sky and saw that the rain was not letting up at all. The rain was getting heavier every minute. This was partly his fault for not bringing an umbrella with him even though his mom advised him to.

"I'm completely screwed today." (；￣Д￣)

Suga sat down and leaned on the corridor's divider as a barricade from the rain. He closed his eyes, shoved his fists into the pockets of his jacket and hugged his school bag tightly. He just wanted to stay warm and cozy but it didn't work very well. Suga felt a bit calm hearing the pitter pattering of the rain, splashing on top of the corridor roof. Suddenly, it was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi, Suga. What are you doing here? I thought you already went home."

Suga lifted his head, seeing his best friend holding an umbrella in his left hand and his school bag rested on his right hand shoulder.  
Suga quickly stood up and explained the whole situation to Daichi. Suga was suprised that he explained it in one go but that doesn't concern him. He just wanted to hear Daichi's answer.

"So that's your story. I was actually helping Takeda-sensei with some registration forms. That's why I haven't gone home yet. Want to join me?" ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ

Daichi offered to Suga with a wide grin on his face, as usual. Suga didn't have any other choice so he nodded to Daichi, as a sign of agreement.

"Great! Let's get moving before the rain gets heavier."

Because of Daichi's big body, he took up the entire half of the umbrella, leaving Suga's left arm exposed to the cold rain. But he couldn't care more. They walked ever so slowly along the road, simply avoiding the massive puddles created by the rain that might resolve to wet sport shoes and wet socks.

They were really silent with each other because if they try to make a conversation, the rain would drown their words really easily. So they stayed quiet the entire time. Suga often takes a look at Daichi's face, just to know if he had any problems or anything. Suga have been friends with Daichi since middle school and it was extremely easy to read him by his face.

"Daichi, did something happen today? You look like you're mad at someone."

Daichi flinched and started to stutter.

"Wha- What do you mean by 'mad at someone'? I-I'm perfectly fine!

"Nice try Daichi. You know that you're bad at bluffing and a horrible liar."

Daichi started to pout and looked the opposite direction where Suga is. Suga managed to let out a little giggle under his breath and watched as Daichi's ears were turning red. He has known Daichi to well. Embarassed by a certain someone caring for him, huh?

Daichi looked at Suga and sighed deeply.

"You got me. I'm kinda troubled right now."

Suga replied to Daichi with a 'I told you so face' that Suga often does to Daichi. At a second Daichi thought that Suga appeared to be quite cute with that face. Might be his imagination toying with him.

"Come on! You can tell all of it to me. I can try to solve the troubles you're having."

"Heck no. This is personal, no matter how you look at it. I'm just gonna keep this to myself."

Suga sighed and continues to walk slowly, syncing his footsteps with Daichis'. Once Daichi doesn't want to talk about something, he would not budge to tell anything about it. At all. So Suga kept quiet.

Suddenly they came to a stop. They needed to split up to reach their own houses but....the rain didn't allow it. Daichi's house was up ahead but Suga's house was at the really far end of the road to the left. Not such a stereotypical place for a person to stay. Daichi, then had an idea.

"Hey, how about you hang out at my house till the rain lightens? How does that sound?"

Suga was a bit hesitant about Daichi's offer but it was far more acceptable than Suga running like a psycho down the road with his bag covering his head. They then headed towards Daichi's house that was surprisingly close to his. 

"Here we are. Kinda looks like any other plain old house in this neighbourhood."

Suga looked at the huge house in front of him. Plain...old...house..?  
'Daichi I think you're missing the point', thought Suga.

Daichi unlocked the gate to his house and in they went. Daichi's parents are seldom at home, so they always left the door unlocked for Daichi to return home. 'Stupid idea', thought Suga. But it was convenient than to bring keys with you all the time.

They took of their shoes and went in, like any other line that people say.

"I'm home!"

"Sorry for intruding."

Suga was surprised at how Daichi's house seem to have a really calm and peaceful vibes to it. Well, maybe because Daichi's parents aren't here. Other than that, everything looks normal. A kotatsu in front of the television, a plain kitchen, plain bedrooms, plain bathroom and even Daichi's room even looks typical enough.

'When can I find a house that's not so typical...' Suga thought.

Daichi looked around and ushered Suga to take a shower before he gets a cold. Daichi is pretty aware of Suga's weak body in the inside. Even though his arm was the only thing exposed in the rain, that doesn't mean he's not going to get a cold. Suga nodded and gently place his bag on the kotatsu and searches the bag for his spare clothes that he always bring. Then he went upstairs to the bathroom.

Daichi was actually quite uncomfortable with a guest around, especially Suga. Truth be told, Daichi has this feeling that you get around girls you like. And it bothers Daichi almost every second of his life. And he may need to accept the terrifying truth that he likes Suga, very much. Whenever Suga was with him, he felt a joyful feeling that he seldom feels. Whenever Suga gave advice of cared for him, he felt like he's being spoiled and he liked it. But Suga never noticed.

Daichi sighed and went to the kitchen. If Suga wanted to stay for a bit, he can at least receive some hospitality from the Sawamura household. He managed to cook up a meal for the two of them and also warmed up the kotatsu, in time for Suga to appear out of the blue from the stairs.

"Looks like you've brighten up! Here, I cooked a meal for each of us. Sorry if I burnt it a bit. Hehe..."

"Wow, Daichi! You can actually cook a decent a meal!"

Daichi's smile widens because of that praise. He feels really happy that Suga's enjoying the meal thoroughly, making Daichi slowly going up the stairs for a bath.

Daichi, feeling refreshed and good, was shocked. He sees Suga already sleeping, his head on the kotatsu table, sweating. Daichi faced towards the kitchen, just to see the cups and bowls that were used by Suga, were already washed and dry. Shocked didn't fit the feeling that Daichi felt...it was more of the 'amazed' feeling.

Seeing Suga's tired and sweating face made Daichi thought of a reason why...

"Sleeping in a kotatsu is bad right? Mom always told me not to sleep under it because....I....might....get....a...cold...."

Daichi realised what was happening and carefully and quickly, he slid his arms around Suga's waist and tugged him out of the kotatsu, trying not to wake up Suga.

"Huh. Thank goodness, I guess mom's advice can prove to be quite helpful."

Daichi looked at Suga, quietly snoozing away on his lap. He never have been this close to his friend, not even once. And he thought that Suga was really cute when he's sleeping. At that moment, Daichi really wanted to kiss Suga but that might be just wrong on so many different levels. Daichi straighten Suga up and gave the sleeping boy a tight,tight hug.

Daichi thought that this was an opportunity he will never get, so he needed to act on this moment. The hug that he just gave, he'll cherish that moment forever. He never knew Suga was as warm as a heater, warming up Daichi's heart and soft as a pillow. He wanted this moment to last, thinking back that their third years now and they might part ways one day. Who knows?

"Suga, I just wanted to say that I love you and that y-y-you're cute, soft and warm. And you're probably gonna hate me for this...!"

Daichi pulled Suga's face to his own and their lips collided. Again, Daichi didn't notice how soft and and warm Suga's lips were and the smell of the meal he cooked was still there. He also wanted to cherish this moment forever. For his entire life.

Finally, Daichi pulled his face from Suga, panting. Guess he kissed him to long until he's out of breath. Daichi thought that this was enough and he was surprised that he could hold back the real thing he wanted to do. Suga wouldn't want that.

"Hmm, you're just too cute. Koushi..."

"............. Koushi.....huh....?"

Daichi's eyes widened and saw a blushing guy on his lap, staring intently. Daichi's face instantly turned red as a result.

"S-s-s-since when?!"

"Since you hugged me, you cute idiot..."

Suga then wrapped his arms around Daichi's waist and hugged him tightly. Daichi was still in shock of what happened and is still processing what to do. Suga then shoved his face in Daichi's stomach, just like a dog begging for attention.

"You aren't mad?"

"Why would I? I have long noticed your feelings towards me. You're too easy to read, Daichi."

"Oh, well, you should go home now. Your mother is going to be worried."

"Just a few more minutes. Daichi, you're just too warm and soft! Like a big teddy bear!!

And with that sentence, Suga squeezed Daichi's stomach tightly until Daichi felt like his stomach was about to explode.

"Suga...! Stop it. I know you like me but stop hugging my stomach! It hurts, okay? Plus, I haven't eaten yet!"

"Okay, okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Hope you enjoyed it~ ● 3●  
> P.s the next chapter for the talk over pancakes is taking a long time cuz of reasons I'm sowwy plus dun kill me (;ω;)


End file.
